1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an easily assembled backlight assembly, and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight assembly generates light for displaying images. The backlight assembly is used for a liquid crystal display device that displays images by using liquid crystal.
A conventional backlight assembly includes a lamp assembly that generates light, a light guide plate that adjusts a path of the light, a light-reflecting plate disposed under the light guide plate to reflect light escaping the light guide plate, and optical sheets that enhance optical properties of the light generated from the lamp assembly. Additionally, the conventional backlight assembly includes a bottom chassis, a receiving container and a panel-guiding member. The bottom chassis and the receiving container receive the lamp assembly, the light guide plate, the light-reflecting plate and the optical sheets. The bottom chassis can be made of metal and the receiving container can be made of, for example, plastic. The panel-guiding member prevents a display panel from drifting from the receiving container.